


Olùfẹ́ mi

by Reapers-Carino (SweetKimchii)



Series: For the love of their Omega [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fluff, Love, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romantic Fluff, jailbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetKimchii/pseuds/Reapers-Carino
Summary: Akande knew there was one location he had to stop at before he began to enact his plans for war. His mate had waited diligently for him and so he would take the risk to see her again.
Relationships: Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Reader
Series: For the love of their Omega [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943236
Kudos: 44





	Olùfẹ́ mi

**Author's Note:**

> Initial request: Can you do an alpha!doomfist x omega!reader, where he gets out of prison and finds her and she can't believe he's finally back with her and it's just very fluffy with a lot of holding please?
> 
> I may have absolutely butchered some of the terms of endearment. I searched for Yoruba terms of endearment and came up with these. If this is incorrect or if the usage is wrong, please reach out to me, always ready to correct any errors I make!

There was someone in the room with you. 

You mentally cursed as you became acutely aware of the presence of another within the room, the muted scent of Alpha barely tickling your nose. It should not have been easy to get into your home. There were supposed to be safeguards in place; a security system installed by one of Talon’s finest security firms, the dog Akande had gifted your mere months before he had been imprisoned. The house itself was away from the bustling city of Numbani, existing close enough to the city for the residence to be registered there but far enough away that you had a kilometer of land in all directions. 

It was implied that you were no longer welcomed within the confines of the city and you had almost preferred it that way. While no crimes had been pinned onto you, you were the mate to an international ‘criminal’. You had been Akande Ogundimu’s mate long before he had become Doomfist, before he had lost his arm and before his ‘fall from the world’s grace’. While it had once gained you the envy of any that laid eyes on the multi-talented business man, it had now earned you the ire of those that resented his tactics for the betterment of humankind. While some were fine with words, others thought they should hit him where they know it could truly hurt especially when they knew he could do nothing about it. You, however, were not the helpless omega they often believed you to be. They thought you a wilting flower, a ‘typical’ submissive, domestic Omega who attracted Akande to you with your meek nature. And this was the image you preferred to uphold. But one did not become the mate of one of the greatest tacticians and martial artists without learning some of his ways. 

You shifted as slightly as you could, your hand inching upwards cautiously, fingers wrapping tight around the thin telescopic baton beneath your pillow. You kept your breathing even, steady, listening as the near silent footsteps made their way closer and closer to you. With a hard snap of the wrist you extended the baton to its full length before twisting in your bed, letting out a low grunt as you arced the weapon towards the intruder. They caught your wrist effortlessly, their grip snug but not painful, a low threatening growl leaving your throat as you tried to yank away.

“ Ìfẹ́-ọkàn mi… is this any way to welcome me home?”

It felt as if your heart stopped and drummed all at once, your eyes going round as the sound of that voice--his voice--poured over you. Slowly your gaze drifted upwards until your eyes locked with warm brown eyes. For the first time in years, it felt as if you could truly breathe, your hands releasing the baton as you clumsily surged forward. Akande’s rich laugh poured over you as he smoothly pulled you up into his arms, a choked sob wresting its way from your lips as your arms tightened about his neck. Your hands shook as they danced over him; his face, his shoulders, grazing against his mark in unbelieving astonishment. 

Pressing your face into his shoulder you took a deep breath and practically whimpered. His scent was contained and dampened, but beneath the layers of obvious suppressants it was there; smelling of ube fruit and anise, rippling undertones of rich earth and ozone. You had wanted this for so long, it felt as if you were still in a dream, the only thing tethering you to the fact that it was reality was the solid feel of him beneath your touch. You could hear, could feel the low rumble of contentment that vibrated through his chest, your hands tightening around the edge of his tank top before your eyes lifted back up to his. 

“Olùfẹ́ mi”, you stated breathlessly, tears rolling down your face as a wide grin creased your lips. “Welcome home...what took you so long?”

A shiver rolled down your spine as you watched a smile crease his face before a bark of a laugh left his lips as he stood with you and did a small spin. You laughed for the first time in ages, your legs kicking back, his hold about your waist tightening as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to yours.

“You know oyin mi I do not move until the time is right”, he stated matter-of-factly before dipping his head down and pressing a long kiss against you mark. “I have missed you, my joy.”

You purred, nails gently scratching at his shoulder as he nuzzled, unable to mark you yet but allowing your scent to mark him. You whined when he pulled back before sighing as he pressed a hard kiss to your lips. You melted under his show of affection, your body going lax against his. Life had been breathed into you, warmth coursing through you as your weakened connection re-established itself, settling the discourse that had wracked you all the years he had been away. Reluctantly, you pulled away from one another when oxygen demanded it, Akande warily lowering your down to the ground. Your brow pinched together in confusion, wanting to disregard the obvious notion that he couldn’t stay, wanting to steal several more moments with the man, your Alpha. But the risk was too high and you would never forgive yourself if you were the reason why he ended up back in jail. 

Akande gently cupped your face, your hand instantly lifting up and holding it there as you twisted your face to press hard kisses into his palm. Your eyes were wet again, an arc of sadness tinging the reunion, the tall man smiling down at your affectionately.

“I will send for you when it is safe”, he stated, answering the silent question of ‘when’ that was written all over your face. He paused for a moment, tearing his gaze away as a small device in his pocket began to beep incessantly. A frown tinged his features before his eyes returned to you, a torn smile on his full lips. “I have to leave now if I am going to make it out of Numbani.”

“Then I will wait for you onítèmi.”

“I love you, my omega.”

“I love you too, my Alpha. Be safe.”

He pressed one last kiss to your lips before dashing out of the room and down the stairs. Dropping back onto your bed, you sighed, a swell of happiness filling your chest as you ran your hand down the back of your neck. There would be no more sleeping this evening. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ìfẹ́-ọkàn mi-desire of my heart  
> Olùfẹ́ mi-my (male) lover  
> oyin mi-my honey  
> onítèmi-Owner of mine (my love)


End file.
